Want Me Every Way
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: They're dying to know but afraid to find out the other's feelings. Collection of 3 yaoi drabbles from Go Onger, Shinkenger and Gokaiger. Couples include Hanto/Gunpei, Chiaki/Takeru and Don/Marvelous. Birthday fic for ForestFireSong
1. Let's Go-on!

**A/N: This is just going to be a three-shot from three different teams, focusing on three different yaoi pairings. It's a birthday fic for the wondrous ForestFireSong because I have gotten her into Sentai through yaoi shippings. Clever, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**First up- Go Onger. Let's Go-on!**

"No it's like this, see?" Saki explains as she corrects Hanto's hold on the pencil. The Go-On green, just can't seem to make his fingers hold the pencil the right way and Saki has to keep moving them back to the right position.

"I don't think it's working, Saki-san," he sighs as Saki moves his pointer finger back above the others for the fifth time. "I can't seem to get it."

"You'll get it!" Saki encourages. "Smile smile, remember?" The younger manages to crack a small at the other's bubbly outlook and allows her to correct his fingers once again.

Gunpei observes them from his seat at the other table. He is supposed to be reading his book but he can't seem to stop letting his attention drift over to the youngest of the Go Ongers every five minutes. He can't even see their faces, only the tops of their heads as they both bow over the paper in front of them. With Renn and Sosuke out getting groceries, he had thought it would be quiet. Not that they are being loud, but it's starting to irk him a little.

"Are they still at it?" He looks up to see Hiroto coming towards him with his arms crossed. Gunpei nods and sighs, turning his attention back to the others.

"They have been for a while," he answers. A thought comes suddenly. "Why are you here?" Hiroto comes to take a seat across from Gunpei and rests his forearms on the table, still crossed, face blank.

"Isn't that a little rude?" he points out, meaning how abrupt the older man's question was. Gunpei shrugs, not really caring. It's Hiroto after all and that man takes the meaning of rude and stoic to a whole new level.

"Not really. Not if it's you," responds Gunpei, trying to go back to reading his book and not pay attention to the for once, quiet voices of Saki and Hanto.

"Well then." Hiroto studies the yellow and green Go Ongers in front of him as Saki once again has to move Hanto's fingers.

"You're doing good Hanto," she reassures him. "Now just draw a line here-no, here. Draw it straight." Hanto sets his mouth, determined and carefully, carefully, moves his hand across the paper, making the lien as straight as possible.

"Why are you here though?" asks Gunpei lazily, not super interested but wanting to hear something other than the youngest Go Onger's gentle voices. If he has to continue hearing them, he's going to scream. And he doesn't know why.

Why is he acting like this? He loves Saki, he really does, but if she touches Hanto's hand one more time…

_Wait. What?_ Where did _that _come from? He knows he's protective over Hanto, they all are but this feeling isn't one of just friend-family protection. It's something…more.

Which is stupid. What is he _thinking_? Sure, he loves Hanto but this emotion rising in his chest isn't jut regular love. It is something more, that he doesn't understand.

And Gunpei hates not knowing what's going on.

"But really, why?" Gunpei grasps at anything to distract his mind of the confusing feelings he is having roll throughout him. Hiroto sighs and looks at him, slightly exasperated.

"Miu wanted to go shopping. Happy?"

"I feel your pain." Gunpei shudders. Even though he lives with Saki and she is quite the girly-girl-well, except for fighting the Giark on a daily basis-she has never seemed too interested in shopping, which has spared the rest of the Go Ongers from facing such things. But he imagines it is inevitable for Hiroto.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hiroto's fist clench slightly from where it's resting on his thigh. The black Go Onger watches as Hiroto's eyes never waver from Hanto and Saki, his jaw set in a stern line. His eyes seem to almost shoot lasers. What is going on?

Then a thought comes to his mind-is Hiroto-_Hiroto Sutou_-jealous?

He sees the same things he went through happening to the gold Go Onger. The narrowness of his eyes, the stiffness of his posture, the fact his breathing is a little too regular, a little too even, like he's making sure to keep it normal…what is going on here?

If he can pick up the same symptoms of jealousy from the other that, had to mean that he was just recently jealous. And he was. For Hanto.

Another thought-is Hiroto jealous of Hanto? Or Saki?

Just that single thing makes his blood boil even more to think that someone else may have his eyes on Hanto...his Hanto!

And there he goes again with his protectiveness. Honestly, he's starting to worry himself.

"Saki, can you help me with something?" Hiroto brusquely says, standing up and walking over to their table, his face not giving anything away. She looks up in surprise, fingers inches away from Hanto's as she once again tries to correct his handle on the pencil.

"But Hiroto-" she starts but doesn't finish as he takes her hand in his and helps her up from the table. "Oh! Okay then. Sorry Hanto! I'll help you later!" She gives him a sunny smile as Hiroto leads her away from the Ginjiro-go, muttering a quick apology to Hanto, face still blank.

Gunpei sees them go, an amused look on his face. What is Hiroto thinking? He had never know the eldest Sutou's true feelings before about their Saki, but having seen what just played out before his eyes, he now thinks he knows the true reason why she's the one he looks out for the most-besides Miu, that is. _How interesting…_

The youngest Go Onger watches them walk away and waves, a grin on his face. Gunpei blinks his eyes rapidly and gives a start as he realizes Hanto's attention is now on him.

"Do you want to see it?" he gestures to the paper in front of him. Gunpei nods and rises from his seat, coming to look over Hanto's shoulder.

Immediately he knows it's not his best idea. With the other so close to him, he feels the strongest of impulses to take him in his arms and hold him tight. He presses his nails deep into his palms, not even wincing at the slight pain.

"Well? Do you like it?" Hanto looks up at him anxiously, nervousness in his sparkling wide eyes. Gunpei avoids his gaze and looks down at the half-finished sketch. He reaches down one hand, leaning even more over Hanto and touches the edge of the picture.

It's a drawing of…them. Of the Go Ongers. Sosuke is there, immediately recognizable with his spiky hair even though none of them have drawn-ion faces yet. The red Go Onger has one arm thrown around Renn and the other over Saki's shoulder. The Sutou siblings are there too, on the side closest to Saki. And there's…there's them.

Gunpei sees the minuscule version of himself having an arm wrapped around Hanto's sketch self, his other hand claimed by both of Hanto's. The picture still needs details and shading but overall, it's pretty decent.

"Was this your idea?" he asks, staring intently at the picture to avoid looking at Hanto. He feels him nod, however, since his head is right in the crook of his shoulder.

"Yeah, but since I'm lousy at drawing, I asked Saki-san to help me with it," answers the younger boy, tapping his pencil on the table thoughtfully.

"You're not lousy at drawing," protests Gunpei. "I mean this is…well, it's decent. And I can tell who everyone is. That's something, right?"

"You can?" Hanto looks up, smiling, the anxiousness starting to fade in his eyes. Gunpei nods wordlessly and directs his attention back to the paper.

"Was this also your idea?" Gunpei raises and eyebrow and uses one finger to trace the outline of the sketch of him and Hanto. Hanto nods again, sheepishly this time and starts to play with his fingers, like he always does when he's nervous.

"Well, yeah," he admits, his voice soft. "Since you're my best friend and all. And since we're…so close." His voice is very, very small and he doesn't meet the older man's gaze, focusing instead on his hands, wondering if he crossed the line.

Gunpei simply stares at him. Is this the moment he had been waiting for? The moment where he tells Hanto how he feels? How he really feels, none of this other crap that has no meaning? It seems so, because there's silence between them for a few moments.

The black Go Onger wants to say something, anything, but his mouth won't work. It's probably for the best anyway, since his mind is a tangle of thoughts and feelings. Finally Hanto breaks the silence.

"Sorry…" he mutters, feeling embarrassed. He has a feeling he just made things awkward between them and that's the last thing he wants to do. "I just-"

Gunpei decides suddenly that this is exactly the right moment and his lips will do what his mouth can't. He swoops in and places a delicate kiss on the other, their lips softly brushing against the others.

Hanto blinks his eyes rapidly, frozen in his chair. He couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to. Which, well he doesn't. When Gunpei pulls back after a few seconds, Hanto simply stares at him, mouth wide open but still feeling the warm taste of the other.

"I'm sorry," Gunpei mumbles as Hanto doesn't say anything. "I just thought…sorry." The younger has never seen Gunpei so flustered before as he turns his back and starts to walk back to the other table, probably to pick up his book, continue reading and trying to forget it ever happened.

But Hanto doesn't want that. He wants to remember, he wants Gunpei to remember and the only way it will work if he says something right now.

"Gunpei-san!" he calls out nervously. "It's…it's okay. I didn't mind it. I actually…liked it." He raises a hand and presses his fingers against his lips, trying to keep the taste of the other as long as possible.

Gunpei slowly turns around, daring to hope he hadn't misheard the other. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hanto nods slowly. "I…um, I actually, um, I…" He isn't exactly sure how to put his feelings into words, only the fact that he's feeling them roiling around inside him so raw and confused that he has to get them out.

"Just spit it out, Hanto," says Gunpei dismissively but inside he is wound tight. He has hope from what the younger boy had said earlier but he is still afraid of the thought of things becoming weird between them. Well, weirder.

"I like you," Hanto blurts out before covering his mouth with his hands. "For a while actually." His voice is muffled but Gunpei can still hear it and it vibrates through his brain, over and over until he's absolutely sure he hadn't misheard him yet again.

"Is that so?" He sounds casual but he moves closer. Hanto gulps and nods hesitantly, unsure of what the other is thinking. He lowers his hands, taking the pencil up in one and starting to tap it against the table again. When Gunpei kneels down in front of him, he tries to steady his breathing, sure his heart is close to jumping out if his chest. Gunepi smirks, seeing Hanto blush slightly. "I like you too."

No more words are exchanged as their lips meet once again, lightly. Gunpei is trying to be careful with him because as strong as Hanto is as a Go Onger, he is still quite delicate and fragile. Breakable almost. Since he is the youngest out of all of them, they all try and look out for him, forgetting that he's not a kid anymore.

They generally become more needy and Gunpei grabs the other's shoulders, pulling Hanto to him and not realizing that the other still has his pencil in his hand, dragging his hand across the drawing and leaving a jagged gray line through the sketch. They quickly pull apart and stare at it.

"I'm sorry Hanto," Gunpei says, slightly breathless. He feels guilty for messing up Hanto's drawing that he had spent so much time and energy on. But to his surprise Hanto shakes his head and let's go of the pencil. It hits the grass beneath them.

"It's okay. It's just a drawing. You're much better than that." His lips are slightly swollen and Gunpei, guilty as he feels, can barely stand his urge to start kissing the green Go Onger again.

"Still…" Gunepi doesn't say anything more and simply pulls Hanto closer to him. "You worked so hard on it."

"Maybe we can work on something else," Hanto suggests, his breath warm on Gunpei's face. "I can think of something."

Reading the mischievous glint in the younger's eye, Gunpei grins and leans forward once more to capture Hanto's lips with his own.


	2. Shinkenger-Appare!

**A/N: Here's the next part. And this time, it's Takeru/Chiaki. Enjoy! Shinkenger- appare!**

They all look to Takeru with hesitant expressions. They know it's their duty to follow the princess no matter what and that they have to back her up in battle but all they want is to just stay here for another minute with their lord…their real lord.

"Hurry! I'll follow," Takeru insists, still feeling a little guilty about deceiving them. Even with their words, them alone can't force this guiltiness out of him. It hurts more than the injuries he suffered last night by the hands of Juzo. But then they all smile at him and the feeling eases up a bit. Mako's motherly smile…Kotoha's lighthearted grin… Ryunosuke's passionate beam…

And Chiaki's smirk that he somehow finds adorable.

"Okay!" They chorus and after grinning at him one last time, the blue, pink, and yellow Shinkengers start to run off towards the Sechu Forest. Chiaki, however, lags behind.

"What are you doing? You need to help the others," commands Takeru in his leader voice. Even though minutes before he had said he was no longer their lord, he still felt an urge to order them around. And the fact he knows it gets on Chiaki's nerves only adds to his amusement.

"Um…about before," Chiaki mutters, scowling. He hates stumbling over his words but this is turning out harder than he had thought. "Um…does your, um, does your face hurt?" Takeru lifts one hand to his cheek, finding it tender. It is fine now, the pain having since faded. He was more surprised than hurt anyway.

_"Don't doge, you baka!" Chiaki yells, recklessly throwing another punch and hitting Takeru on his left cheek, knocking him down. He rolls over a couple times, feeling scattered leaves tangling in his hair._

_ "Chiaki!" Kotoha runs over to the fallen man and puts her hand on his shoulder and looks at Takeru with concern. Her touch is gentle and soothing. But Takeru can only stare up at the green Shinkenger with surprise, feeling a bruise forming. Usually he would be ignorant at Chiaki's brashness, considering all the other wounds he already has. But this time, he is so shocked that he can't even bring himself to glare. He ignores the twinges of pain as Chiaki stares at his fist, unable to believe what he had just done. He feels slightly ashamed. Mako and Ryunosuke come over to join them, Mako looking amused and Ryunosuke, for once, with a blank face. Mako shakes her head and nudges Ryunosuke, snapping him out of his thoughts. She gives him a small smile. _

_ "The lie's out in the open now," says Chiaki, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So don't say that anymore." He shuffles his feet but looks Takeru dead in the eye. "Don't say that you are nothing!"The unspoken words hover in the air, a meaning only the two of them understand._

Because you are everything to me.

_ "If you were nothing, then we wouldn't have come here!" Chiaki looks like he's about to cry. And Chiaki never cries._

_ He had made that perfectly clear when they first met. He had a devil-may-care attitude about him, sassy, and a rebel which includes being tough. But Takeru had never seen him like this, with so much hurt on his face._

_ Seeing Chiaki like this…it hurts more than the blow._

"Of course it hurts," he answers. "But thanks for asking anyway." There's silence for a few seconds. Takeru waits for the other to say something. It will probably be sarcastic, knowing Chiaki. The green Shinkneger runs a hand through his auburn hair.

"You deserved it, you know," says Chiaki. Takeru raises an eyebrow, finding Chiaki's bluntness a welcome relief from what has happened in the last few days. Finally, something normal. "Being a baka and all."

"I thought you were the baka of this team," Takeru retorts crossly, naturally falling into the other's teasing. "Just because I wasn't your true lord-"

"Drop it," says Chiaki flatly, narrowing his eyes, the mere thought of it making him feel ill. "It doesn't matter anymore." Takeru closes his mouth but continues to stare at the other. The newly-risen sun glints off of his hair, making it look even brighter. It reflects off of his green clothes too, making them seem almost neon. For the first time, Takeru is seeing true hurt depicted in Chiaki's eyes…but it's not for him. He's hurting for his lost lord.

Chiaki nudges a few blades of grass with his foot, not liking how this stupid lie is making Takeru feel so sad. Now that he thinks about it, he recalls never seeing Takeru so downtrodden or ashamed. All because of a stupid lie, his last defense between them now crumbled. What can he do to make this better?  
An impish thought enters his mind and he lets the corners of his lips pull upwards, the slyness of it astounding even him.

"I can think of something that would help it," Chiaki says after a few more moments of silence, continuing to gaze at the ground. Takeru looks at him in confusion.

"What's your idea?" asks Takeru, interested to what the other had been thinking. There's suddenly a mischievous look in the other's eyes that he catches sight of but Takeru doesn't mind it, just glad that the pain is gone.

Chiaki steps forward until he's inches from Takeru. They're almost the same height, with Takeru being only a little taller. Chiaki smirks at him. The other's breathing heightens but he tries to conceal it, not wanting him to know the effect he has.

"This." He leans forward and very softly brushes his lips across Takeru's cheek before pulling back, the smirk still present.

Takeru feels his slight pain melt away instantly at the other's gentle touch. Chiaki is one to give him pain and then to take it away just as easily. But he doesn't mind it. Craves it, even.

The red Shinkenger reaches out and pulls Chiaki closer to him, letting their foreheads rest against the other's. "That did help."

A wind skips past them, causing them both to shiver slightly even in their coats and layers of clothing. It ruffles their hair and Takeru can't help but think how attractive Chiaki looks with his hair tousled. It makes him look…older, more mature, tougher. Everything he knows Chiaki wants to be like.

He debates telling him this but before he opens his mouth, Chiaki responds to his previous statement, laughter in his eyes.

"I bet." Chiaki places his arms around Takeru's neck and sighs deeply, contently. His bangs tickle Takeru a little. "But is it still hurting?"

His voice causes Takeru to smile, his first real smile in days as he hears these words. The muscles feel a little strained at first but looking directly at Chiaki helps them relax. He knows where this is going in the other's mind and is in no position to stop it. "Just a little."

"Shall I kiss it again then?" Chiaki laughs and leans in, gently pressing his lips to Takeru's cheek once again. Even though his skin is tender, the soft touch of Chiaki's mouth doesn't hurt him at all, only making him feel so, so warm inside.

He's grateful for the chill in the air because if this had been during summer or spring, he would surely be sweating so much right now. Even though he does feel a little warm anyway, it's a comfortable warmth.

Takeru turns his head to the side as Chiaki's lips slide over his face, finally connecting with his own. Chiaki pulls back immediately

"Hey! Cheater," he pouts, frowning. Takeru lets the ghost of a smile pass over his lips before he uses one hand to wrap around the back of Chiaki's neck and bring him closer.

"It's not like you ever took your lessons seriously anyway," Takeru points out. Chiaki huffs in annoyance but he's just messing with Takeru-he'd never refuse one of his kisses because they come few and far between. Although he is getting better after Chiaki's constant prodding's. There's only so much one can stand before they have to crumble. And Chiaki knows Takeru will cave sooner or later.

"Point taken." Chiaki concedes. It's a very true statement anyhow. He said it was an inconvenience that he hasn't beaten him yet and that's true but they both know the real reason-he couldn't stand seeing him like that and he really did just want his lord to stay with him. And if this is what had to be done to make him stay, so be it.

"Although…" he starts but what he is about to say slips away from him as Takeru once again presses his lips to Chiaki's.


	3. Gokai-Change!

**A/N: This is the last part of this three-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. For the last one, it's Marvelous/Don. Gokaiger- Gokai Change! **

"Look, I don't care. Just get it done, alright?" Marvelous glares at him, leaning forward in his seat and bracing his hands on his knees. Don weakly scowls back at him.

"But how am I supposed to make dinner with barely any food?" he asks, crossing his arms. Marvelous sighs and leans back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the armrests.

"And no money," adds Joe from the other side of the room, coming up from one of his pushups. Don rolls his eyes. _Thanks for helping._

"See what can be done, okay Don-san?" Ahim says sweetly. She looks up from filing her nails to give him a smile. "Please. I'm quite famished."

"If that's the case, hurry up Don!" Luka doesn't pull her gaze away from her magazine but at any thought of Ahim being worried over something makes her ill. "I'm hungry too. This is really annoying"

"You guys make it seem so easy!" whines Don. "I can't just make food appear out of thin air!" Marvelous sighs and leans his head back, letting it rest on the wood. His dark wavy hair falls over his eyes in the most alluring way and for a moment, Don forgets to breathe.

"You'll find some way!" Gai chimes in, flipping through his journal of autographs from the past Sentai. He gives Don a wide grin, the only one here other then Ahim that is encouraging him, rather than ordering.

Somehow though, it's Marvelous's ordering that is making him want to do it anyway.

"Find some way, okay?" Marvelous mutters, his eyes closing for one of his many naps. Luka finally tears her focus away from the magazine as Don groans again. They think it's from their pestering for dinner and it is, but there's also a little bit of longing in that groan-longing for his captain.

It's a secret he's kept for a long time now. He never meant to fall in love with the red Gokaiger but it just kind of happened. He had first been pulled in by his eyes, the way they seemed to be smirking at the very heavens themselves. The way he thought he could do anything, be anything, take anything and no one could tell him otherwise. His boldness and bravery and sometimes stupidity took Don's breath away more than once.

Luka, seeing her chance, throws her magazine at their captain, hitting him square in the chest. His eyes snap open as he gasps but he doesn't move from his chair, knowing it can't be a real threat. He lasers his gaze on Luka who simply beams at him.

"What was that for?" he snaps, tossing it back at her. The papers flutter through the air before she catches it, wrinkling them.

"You probably deserved it for something you did a while ago, I just can't remember," answers the yellow Gokaiger casually, smoothing the magazine down on her lap and going back to reading it. Marvelous glares at her but lets a smile pull at the corners of his lips even as Ahim tries to chide Luka for being rude.

Don throws his hands up in the air and sighs before turning around and heading to the kitchen, his heart seeming to weigh him down

That is another thing. Even if he had even the slightest chance to be with the captain, every time he sees him and Luka interact, he knows it's pointless.

He's seen the way Marvelous looks at her. The way his eyes seem to shine like the brightest of stars, the way she can always make him smile, the way they casually brush fingers or hands at the most random of times. His whole mask seems to soften when with her.

When he's with Don, it's like he's with anyone else.

Staring around the kitchen, he doesn't see many options for dinner. But as everyone asked him to come up with something, he tries to clear his thoughts of his captain and first mate and think of their upcoming meal instead.

But it's so, very hard.

He absentmindedly takes a knife from a drawer and pulls the last tomato closer, starting to slice it. His thoughts are far from his action however. He doesn't even know what he'll make with the tomato-maybe a salad? Pasta with the leftover noodles? He has no idea.

And really, he couldn't care less.

Marvelous. That's all his thoughts are saying, one after the other, whirling around in his head and making it hard to think straight.

He is the poison threading in his systems but instead of drinking it in, Don had let it fill up his brain instead

Why does he have to be so…so perfect? He knows there's no such thing as a perfect being on this earth but Marvelous comes pretty close. He fills up Don's heart like words fill up a page, breathing life into it and making it alive.

Don knows he's not the best person for Marvelous. He's not brave, he is a coward. He'll freely admit that. He's not particularly finny, jokes aren't his thing. He's not strong or fast and fights in a way that seems to work only for him. He can cook and he's smart with technology but really, is that such an important thing?

He knows Marvelous can get anyone he wants. He just has that air about him that makes it hard to say no to him. No one can refuse such a man's demand.

But he's tried. Oh, how Don has tried. How he's tried to forget the burning sensation that skips across his skin every time Marvelous touches him. He's tried to forget the way his hair falls perfectly into his eyes, concealing them just enough to make them open. He's tried to forget late at night, with everyone asleep and quiet, how he pines away for the red Gokaiger.

He wants every part of him, everything that he has to offer.

But it's just so…hard, to throw it away. It's hard to throw away the thing that means the most to him. He's not ready to let go of him. Not yet.

He doesn't think he could anyway.

It's one of the most loved and common stories in the world. Unrequited love. One-sided love. Whatever one likes to call it, it's Don's life in a sentence.

It's pretty sad actually.

"Ow!" He had been so busy with his thoughts, he had failed to notice the knife slipping closer and closer to his fingers until it slices right through his pointer finger. Red blood leaks from it, dripping down his finger.

But only for a moment.

Because a second later, his hand is grabbed and Marvelous's mouth is on it, his lips soft against Don's skin and breath warmly blowing onto him.

Don instantly thinks he should yank his hand away because he is still a little startled. He wants to tell Marvelous to let go and get out of the kitchen because only bad things have happened while Marvelous was in the kitchen.

But he doesn't. He can't. He's frozen in place, eyes wide open, staring at the bowed head of the other for what seems like eternity. A lovely eternity.

Finally, finally, Marvelous pulls away and still holding Don's hand, gently drags him towards the sink. Crimson still drips down his finer but only a drop or two, the rest having been inhaled by Marvelous, to Don's blushing embarrassment. Don can still feel the touch of Marvelous's mouth on his fingers, sending chills through him that make his body first feel hot, then cold.

Marvelous turns the water on and positions Don's finger underneath the cool water. Don jerks away for a second but Marvelous only tightens his grip. Water runs together with blood, turning the liquid tinged slight pink.

"Baka," he mumbles under his breath. "How careless can you be?" Don frowns at him but the fact that Marvelous is so close to him and holding his hand so tightly and it's just the two of them in a room that is seeming to get hotter with every second and he swears his heart is going to pound right out of his chest any minute, he can't force himself to be angry.

"I didn't mean to," he weakly protests. Marvelous just shakes his head and abruptly turns off the water. "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"You were being slow." Marvelous lets go of Don and takes a step back. Almost sighing with disappointment, Don quickly looks through one of the cabinets, searching for a small bandage. He always has a supply of them and easily locates the materials he needs.

"Sorry to disappoint," he retorts with no real malice behind it. He's still trying to wake his brain from the spell Marvelous had somehow cast over him. Pulling out the strip of cloth, he wraps it around his finger, taking care not to glance in Marvelous's direction. But he knows his captain is still there.

There's silence as Don bandages his finger, trying to tie it with one hand. He grits his teeth, not wanting Marvelous to think he needs help even though he's struggling a little. Marvelous sighs and rolls his eyes as he reaches out to tie the bandage himself.

Don's breath catches but he doesn't say anything as the red Gokaiger's hand trail over his own, seeming to linger a little longer than necessary. Or is that just his imagination?

_It must be,_ he tells himself. _It must be. As much as I want him, it can't be true. Because at the end of the day, all I have is myself._

As much as he needs Marvelous. As much as he needs him, he knows the other will never require him as much as Don values him.

"Hey! Give it back Gai!" Luka's voice breaks the quietness between them, drifting into the kitchen from the other room. There's the sound of a crash and someone's startled gasp.

"Luka-san!" Ahim cries. "Gai-san! Are you okay?"

"You didn't have to do that," says Joe calmly. "Don't hurt Ahim, oaky?" Their voices fade into the background again as Marvelous finishes tying it. Don looks at the knot blankly.

"Thank you," he finally says. Marvelous shrugs-no big deal.

"Just make dinner quickly, alright? Think of this as motivation," he tells the blond man. Don snorts before he can help himself then tries to backpedal as the other raises an eyebrow.

"It's just…well, this isn't such a big motivation," he stammers, trying to explain himself. Actually, it's the biggest motivation he could ever get. It makes him feel like he can do anything, take on a hundred Zangyack if he had to. But there's no need for Marvelous to know that.

"Oh yeah?" Marvelous smirks and leans closer, forcing Don back against the counter as the captain invades his personal space. Don doesn't mind but again, something else the other doesn't need to know about. "Is this motivation?"

It's only a gentle touch before Marvelous pulls away but it feels like it had been a passionate make-out session form the way Don's breath has frozen in his chest. Marvelous is grinning wickedly at him and the green Gokaiger can feel his legs close to giving way beneath him.

It's what he has dreamed of for so long and now that it has finally happened, he can't believe it. He just can't believe it.

But what he can believe is that Marvelous is the one for him-and if this doesn't prove it, then nothing will. He had never felt so alive, so _right_ then at that moment when Marvelous's lips had touched his.

He can only stare at the black-haired man who is still smirking at him. He thought he had locked his heart with a deadbolt and swallowed the key like the words he had never been given a chance to say but that kiss had just opened it all back up again.

"Yes," he says faintly. "That's motivation enough."


End file.
